Naruto: Tales of Symphonia
by Kami's Assassin
Summary: After escaping the execution at 10, Naruto lives alone, but when an atempt on his life is made at 18 someone must pay. His target, Konoha. After destoring it he goes into a deep sleep unaware of the world changing around him. Godlike Naruto/Raine/Sheena
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Naruto: Tales of Symphonia_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

(I do not own the show Naruto, or the game Tales of Symphonia)

XXXXXXXXXX  
This story is a crossover between Naruto and Tales of Symphonia.  
XXXXXXXXXX

It's ironic isn't it; they always said that I was a demon, the Kyuubi in human form. They always beat me and tried to kill me at every turn in till they got their wish, once I was an innocent child… now I'm something more… something Evil.

I could feel it the first time I ever used the strange power, the pure evil and hatred that implored me to slaughter all my enemies and prove my superiority. I was six years old at the time, just kicked out of the orphanage a day earlier. I still remember why I had to use that power; a mob had tried to kill me… I really must thank them when I get to hell. I also remember the look on the old mans face when he found me along with his ever fateful white haired inu ANBU who had a tenancy to read porn on the job, the look of utter shock and horror, cant really blame them either. Seeing a six-year-old child surrounded by body parts, soaked in blood and laughing like a child on Christmas morning, the image was probably burned into their memory for the rest of their life.

After that I was quickly sent to the hospital for a full mental evaluation, I passed, they couldn't find anything wrong. Actually I was better that before, well except for my laughing, but I couldn't help it everything was so fumy to me.

Even when the council got word of me killing… no, slaughtering a whole mob of people and forced the old man to send me to prison I didn't scream or cry, I laughed.

Now four years later I've changed dramatically so, I had gotten control of my laugh and met my 'tenet' after the first week and even in my temporary bought of insanity I forced the demon into giving me it's power, the same power that I used to kill the whole mob. Along with it's power came its knowledge. I spent most of my time sifting through separating its worthless memories from the ones that showed how to use its power… my power. After separating them, I started transferring the knowledge to my own brain and to tell you the truth, I didn't expect it to hurt that bad. I spent quite awhile waiting for the hole that I bit in my lip to heal.

But I guess I'll have to finish this later, I seem to have a visitor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi's gaze was mournful as he watched what used to be his favorite bright-eyed ball of energy. He had changed so much from the small bundle of joy, his bright blue eyes that used to be full of love and happiness and now cold and seemingly lifeless with a dangerous glint. His spiky blond hair that had once went out in every direction making him look like a sun kissed sea urchin was now spiked back and had lost its brightness, it was now dull with what looked like slightly red tips.

The gray prison cloths that covered his frame were too big for him, mostly because he was about ten years younger than any other prisoner, something he knew how to use for his own benefit and enjoyment.

Sarutobi had to admit Naruto was clever, using the female's natural instincts and attraction to cute things like that, he remembered watching the whole thing with his crystal ball.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_(8year old Naruto)_

_Naruto sat on his cot, bored, the prison guard didn't offer any entertainment, and all he did was sit in his seat and read that little orange book while giggling periodically._

_Soon his silent prayers for something to happen were answered when a young purple haired woman wearing a tan trench coat walked in, making the man quickly put his book away and act as if he had been working._

"_Hi Naru-kun," she greeted_

"_Hi Anko-chan," he returned,_

_The guard scoffed quietly, Naruto knew that this particular one hated him because of his furry prisoner. This particular one was one of the first ones to try and harm him as well by 'forgetting' about him and not giving him his meals, not that he needed it, but any attempt to harm him wasn't going to go unpunished._

_Putting on the cutest, happy face he could, he asked, "I'm glad you came by to bring me my dinner Anko-chan, that mean guard said that he wasn't going to feed me"_

_The guard stiffened._

"_Oh really?" She asked glaring at the stiff guard out the corner of her eye._

"_Yea then he started reading that little orange book out loud again, I hate that book" he told her crossing his arms and pouting cutely._

_A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she started emitting an aura of death towards the Chunin guard who was shaking slightly. She started to go and beat the Chunin for reading such a book to an 8-year-old child but stop when Naruto called to her._

"_Anko-chan can I ask you a question?" he asked innocently, with his big ice blue eyes._

_She stopped and saw his cute blue eyes. She would've glomped him if it weren't for the bars stopping her, try as she might, she just couldn't stop her natural instincts to glomp at cute things._

"_Sure" she said waiting for the question. She cut a glare at the Chunin who was edging his way towards the door, making him stop._

"_What's a rim job, he said that he would love to give you one"_

_The Chunin visibly paled as Anko instantly vanished only to reappear feet away from him in an unholy female rage._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Sarutobi smiled sadly but it quickly turned to a frown when he remembered why he was here.

"Hello Hokage sama, what brings you here to my humble abode" Naruto greeted, sifting from his meditative poison on his cot,

The old man started to tear up, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I couldn't stop them"

Naruto blinked and narrowed his eyes, "Stop what, Hokage-sama" he asked, uncrossing his legs.

"They called for a vote, you're going to be publicly executed in a hour, they overruled me Naruto-kun I'm sorry," he told him shedding tears for the boy,

Naruto hummed and leaned against the wall. He had expected this for a while and had plan accordingly.

"Do you have a plan for this Hokage-sama" he asked.

Sarutobi frowned and shook his head.

Naruto looked at the old man and gave him a comforting smile; it amazed the old man to see a child so young except death so easily.

Before either could say something the doors opened and two ANBU came in and informed them that it was time.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two had put shackles around his wrists and ankles; they were loose mostly because they weren't made for children. The two ANBU seemed to be hesitant to even put them on and he understood why, even in all their training how to you handle have to escort a child to the chopping block.

The three walked slowly down the dirt rode towards to center of Konoha, Naruto who walked between them squinted his eyes at the bright sun. The populace of Konoha sneered and glared as they walked past them and soon they came to the center of town where there was a raised platform with galantine on top.

The people of Konoha, both civilian and ninja alike, surrounded the platform wanting to see the death of the demon that took the life of their friends and family.

The three walked up the step of the platform and Naruto allowed them to place him on the table with his neck under the sharp blade with his hands chained to the side. The two who brought him there quickly disappeared and another ANBU with a plain black mask took hold of the handle, which would release the blade.

"Any last words, demon" he spat.

"Yea, I find it ironic that you pathetic humans think so highly of your little bloodline limits, but hate the ones that gave them to you. The power that was given to you can easily be taken away. Soon as you pull that lever I will do just that. Naruto spoke looking to the crowed.

Murmuring came from the crowd in till one yelled out that he was lying, soon the whole crowd was demanding his death.

Naruto looked out over the crowd and felt the same feeling from four years ago and soon his back shook.

The masked ANBU laughed, "Look the little demons crying-"

Naruto threw his head up and let out a long bout of laughter. The populace quieted and shook at the laugh, it sounded like a child who had heard the funniest thing in the world overlapped with the evilest monster to ever exist. Naruto opened his eyes and showed his silted red eyes the glowed menacingly to the crowed.

The executioner who was terrified pulled the lever dropping the heave blade that would end it all. The laughing stopped and then the screaming started

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi stared in shock; he had braced himself to see the headless body of his grandson in all but blood, not this.

Naruto had broken the chains as if ripping through wet paper, and caught the blade with his bare hands. He watched in amazement as Naruto sat up and dropped the blade before glaring at the crowed in front of the platform.

"I told you," he said darkly before his eyes pulsed, after his eyes dimmed multiple people in around the village soon started screaming and clawing at their eyes.

"What did you do?" Asked an awed Sarutobi, who made his way over looking over the crowd.

Another scream emitted behind him and he turned to see Naruto stab the executioner in the eye with a knife that he probably stole from the man.

"Like I said, their bloodline limits could easily be taken away by the ones who made them, luckily or unluckily, I'm now more or less the one who made them" Naruto answered before jumping off the platform and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sighed, he'd been going through hundreds of reports and it seemed that Naruto was telling the truth, every member of the Uchiha, Akimichi, and Hyuuga clans now couldn't use their bloodlines at all and to tell the truth he didn't really care, Naruto gave them fair warning but they ignored it.

Sifting through some more papers he saw a mission request, if you could even call it that, it was more of a demand wanting to retrieve Naruto and force him to undo what he did to the clans then force him to give other ninjas bloodline of their own.

Sarutobi scoffed at that, like Naruto could be forced to do anything, plus it was their own damn fault this happened. Not wanting to deal with it he balled it up and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Well, that takes care of one problem,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on a mountain ledge over looking Konoha. This area was at least a days travel away from the village by ANBU standards, so he wouldn't have to worry about any ninja that may come looking for him. He hummed to himself and looked at the prison garb he had to wear. The gray pants were at least 3 sizes to big for him and had to be held up with a short length of rope. The shirt was the same way; it fell down to his thighs like a high cut one-piece dress. They were ok, even if they had blood on them from the ANBU with the cool black mask.

'I should've taken it, to bad I ruined it when I stabbed the dude in the eye' he thought to himself.

Shrugging off the temporary grief of destroying such a fine mask he stood and turned away from the village and walked away planning on a new, fresh start.

XXXXXXXXXX

-8 years later-

Tsunade wasn't having a great day. It started out well enough; she had been able to sleep in without being chewed out by her apprentice, drink a few shots of sake before having to go do her paperwork, that was nearly non-exist, and even won a card game with her old team mate Jiraiya. At least it started out fine, now she was in trouble, big trouble.

She had left her office to go to a dango place for lunch, something that she hardly ever did because of her workload. She enjoyed it but when she arrived back at her office…

"Who are you and what are you doing in my chair?" she demanded, seeing a hooded figure sitting behind her desk with her legs propped up on top of a stack of completed papers.

The person reached behind the desk and grasped something, making Tsunade tense and ready herself for an attack, but when the person threw soggy burlap sack at her she caught it questioningly.

"You leaf ninja should know better than to send assassins after me," Came the assailants voice.

Looking at the bag she felt something drip on her foot, looking down she saw that a red liquid had dripped out of the bag and onto her foot. It didn't take long to figure out what was in the bag; she quickly opened it and dropped it as two decapitated heads came into view. The sack hit the floor with a sickening thud and one of the heads rolled out onto the floor leaving a trail of blood behind.

"You know the fact that you sent only two pisses me off even more" she heard the man say.

Tsunade still hadn't gotten completely over her fear of blood and felt like she was wearing lead weights all over her body, her heartbeat also quickened, and she felt her breathing become shallow at the fact that she had blood on her.

Gathering up as much courage as she could she looked away from the severed heads and spoke, "I sent no assassins, ever since the invasion four years ago we've been trying to repair the village and replace our fallen comrades,"

The man at her desk quickly removed his feet and turned in the chair to face Tsunade completely, "Like I believe that, you wanted the combined bounty that Iwa, Kumo, and Ame placed on my head, after all with all that money you could rebuild the village, fund an all out war and still have enough left over to repair the village again if needed," he accused in a cold voice.

Tsunade felt her heart sink, while she really didn't send any assassins or approve any assassination mission she had a pretty good idea who did and combined with the fact that the mission was to kill the only person to ever have a combined bounty from three major ninja villages equaling around 900 billion, she had a feeling that this didn't bode well for the village.

"I assure you that I didn't send any assassin after you, but I can not speak for the counsel"

The man scoffed, "So your nothing but a figure head, how pathetic"

Tsunade growled at the comment but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to set off the preverbal power keg that sat behind her desk.

"I bet the old man wasn't this weak, I mean at least he was able to keep the council in line." The man continued, he stayed silent for a while, probably thinking about Sarutobi who was killed in the Sound/Suna invasion.

"Anyway," he started, " If what you say is true I have a few council members to weed out later today,"

The man stood and walked towards her, slowly passing her and opened the door before disappearing in the hallway via a black cloud of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto strode purposefully down the busy streets of Konoha. The citizens ignored him as he nudged them out of the way so he could pass but the Ninjas glanced at him with interest, after all not many people wore a hooded cloak while walking down a busy street. Nudging another person to the side, Naruto overheard two civilians talking and listened in.

"They called another meeting are you going,"

"Of course I am, are we still meeting at the council building,"

"Yea, after all we can't have a council meeting if we don't meet at the council building"

Naruto quit listening and sped up before jumping up to the rooftops and disappearing in a black cloud of smoke, he had a meeting to attend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood hidden in a shadow by the doors watching the arrogant council members wait impatiently for Tsunade who had quickly called a meeting after he left. He found it funny that the civilian side seemed to think that they were better than the shinobi clan heads, simply because they had one more member than them.

He shook his head at the humans' ignorance; it should be the other way around because any ninja in that room could more than likely kill every civilian in the room before they knew what was happening.

He continued to silently watch in till the heavy doors swung open and a irate Tsunade stomped in with an ANBU following holding the same sack that Naruto left in her office.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Tsunade," demanded a fat civilian who was sweating like he had ran a marathon,

'Probably took three hours to waddle down here' Naruto mused to himself

Tsunade stomped up to them and crossed her arms, "Who do you think you are sending out ninjas on missions without my say so" she snarled.

Danzo recovered the quickest, "We don't know what you're talking about" he denied.

Tsunade motioned to the ANBU who handed her the sack, which she tossed to Danzo. It landed on the desk with a squelch and he looked at her with a questioning gaze.

Reaching for the top with his single hand he opened it and dumped it out on the table only for everyone but the ANBU and Tsunade to jump as a pair of bloody heads rolled out onto the table.

"You sent assassins after the Akuma-Kaizoe (Devils Helper)" she stated, glaring at Danzo and the rest of the council.

The room fell into a tense silence in till the same fat man broke it, "So what, villages send out assassins all the time"

Danzo felt like killing the man, as did the rest of the council and Tsunade who said, "Yes but not after one that could destroy a whole village and walk away without a scratch"

"Oh please," he scoffed, "like he would attack Konoha, we're the strongest village ever and we could easily crush him"

"Really" Asked Naruto who appeared behind him, shocking everybody.

"Who are you, do you have any idea who we are," yelled the fat man waddling around.

"Akuma's Kaizoe" Naruto said simply before the sound of metal scraping against metal reach their ears along with a gasp from the fat man.

They all stare in horror and shock as the fat man fell back with an open wound in his stomach made from a hidden blade hidden under his sleeve. (Think Assassin's Creed)

Naruto's evil smirk could be seen from under his hood as he reach in his cloak and gripped the handle of a Konoha ANBU issue sword that he had take from one of the headless assassins bodies and drew it from its case. Flipping it into a reverse grip he disappeared in a flash and soon screams of pain echoed throughout Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

What's that saying? Ah, now I remember, 'Kill one, you're an assassin; kill many, you're a conqueror; kill them all, you're a god' If that's true then what am I?

That was Naruto's thoughts as he stared out at the village.

Konoha, once called the greatest village of ninjas now laid in ruin. Buildings burned along with the bodies that lay inside. Blood drenched the streets and soaked into the clothes of the fallen that had dared to face him.

The screams of the council had attracted the other ninja and soon a full out battle had ensued especially when the members of Root found out that their master had been cut down.

The battle lasted awhile but in the end only Naruto survived and the village was lit ablaze by stray fire jutsus that had been sent at him.

Sitting on the monument, Naruto spared one more glance at the burning area before lifting a large scroll up to his shoulder and dropping the sheathed blade that he had stolen over the edge of the third face. Standing up he turned and walked into the forest that grew above the Hokage monument before he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Years passed ever since Naruto had destroyed the village of Konoha and by proxy, all the ninja villages. You see, the five great nations had always policed each other, keeping the other in line for fear of another great war, but when Konoha was destroyed, it created a power vacuum. Each nation ran to clam the land once held by Konoha and thus, started the next great ninja war.

Naruto, who had stopped ageing after he turned 19 and learned how to change his age, watched with amusement as each side formed shaky alliances and worked for a common goal before turning on each other out of greed, arrogance, and ignorance.

As seasons came and went Naruto realized that all of this was his fault, even if he had a dislike for most humans, he felt a small pang of guilt and sorrow for the innocents that had been caught in the middle of it all.

Tired of it all he gathered up his belongings, which consisted of a few sealing scrolls that held a few valuable things like; gold, gems, and fascinating weapons like the Raijin sword that once belonged to the second Hokage. Naruto blamed the fox, who had faded away years ago, for his obsession with valuable things. It seemed that all foxes went through that phase when they grew up and some never grew out of it, think kami he did but lets get back to the story.

Some of the scrolls held many years worth of food, yet another phase a fox went through. Wanting to make sure it had enough food to last for awhile incase something happened, though it was kinda dumb, seeing as he didn't need to eat that much, just once or twice every week or two.

After he had all he things Naruto exiled himself to an island a mile off the coast and placed quite a few seals and illusions on it too hide it from wondering eyes and keep the island from ever dieing and becoming nothing more than a dune in the middle of the ocean.

Many more years were spent on the island and after becoming bored with the quite life, Naruto, who was unaware of the world around him changing, went into a deep sleep, which lasted hundreds if not thousands of years.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the first chapter of my first story. I also plan on using this chapter for another story later on


	2. Chapter 2: Awakened

I need to say this, those of you that play or have played Tales of Symphonia may notice that some characters may act a little different and that some parts of the game may come sooner that others.

_Naruto: Tales of Symphonia_

_Chapter 2: Awakened _

"Man, are we there yet" moaned a young man wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with brown hair and eyes carrying a pair of swords.

His friend, a short young boy with long white hair, pointed ears, and aqua colored eyes who wore a blue bodysuit and carried a toy like hammer on his back, palmed his forehead in annoyance, "For the fifth time Lloyd, no,"

The brown haired boy named Lloyd, crossed his arms and huffed, "Well I'm tired of this forest Genis, and what are we even looking for,"

The whole group sweat dropped; leave it to Lloyd to forget the plan.

A taller white haired woman who looked eerily similar to the younger boy sighed, "Lloyd, we are going to the fishing village to find a boat that will take us to the island that the scriptures mentioned," She wore a brownish orange coat with a white shirt underneath and a pair of black pants. She also carried a wooden battle staff.

"Ah, yea I remember Raine, but what's so special about that island anyway" Lloyd asked, looking at the woman

The other adult in the group, a tall man with reddish brown hair, who wore a purple bodysuit with matching armor and a straight sword, answered him.

"Lloyd, you really need to listen more, in the scripture it said that the island stays unaffected by the degeneration of the world and is suspected to have one of the seals there, it didn't say which seal though,"

Lloyd nodded and stayed silent, thinking about what Kratos told him.

The final member of their group, a child around the same age as Lloyd who had long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a white dress with matching pants, giggled at Lloyd's expression.

"What is it Colette?" he questioned, hearing her giggle and turning to face her.

Colette giggled again, "I've never seen you think this hard before," She told his making Genis snicker and him huff.

Raine sighs, thinking the same.

After awhile, the group came up to the fishing village and convinced on of the fishermen to sell them a boat. It wasn't that hard, especially when they found out that Collette was the chosen of mana.

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple miles away on an island off the coast, a stone tower stood. Standing tall in the sky it went up at least 10 stories into the air. On the top floor sat a throne made of stone. On the throne sat a blond haired man dressed in a pair of gray pants and brown leather boots. Over his chest he wore a long sleeve white shirt and a sleeveless hooded trench coat. Around his waist was a red sash that tied in the back giving him what looked like a red tail. On his left arm he wore a metal arm guard that connected to a ring on his pinky finger along with fingerless brown gloves with small pieces of metal over his knuckles. (Looks like the main character from Assassins creed)

His hood was flipped back allowing his face to be seen by the world as he slept. He was leaning back and had his head resting on his fist while his left leg was crossed over the right. His blond hair was still spiked back, unchanged by time.

A trimmer was felt throughout the tower and without warning, a pair of ice blue eyes snapped open. Naruto was awake.

XXXXXXXXXX

After arriving at the island, the chosen and co. made their way through the forest.

"Amazing" gawked Raine, with an insane glint in her eye, "It's like nothing I've ever seen, some of these plants are said to have died out thousands of years ago."

Genis sighed; he hated it when his sister got that glint in her eye.

The group watched wide-eyed as Raine flashed back and forth between different pants listing off how long ago they died out and what they could be used for.

The group got worried when they saw her stop and gasp, rushing up to her they all went wide eyed and ducked.

"Desians? What are they doing here?" questioned Genis looking in to the clearing that held a Desian camp.

Lloyd glared; "I don't know but-" he started,

"Shh" Kratos ordered,

They watched as what seemed to be the leader of the Desians came out of a tent. Lloyd's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl.

"Lloyd…" started Genis,

"I know Genis," he said cutting him off.

The others looked at them strangely, "You know him," questioned Raine,

Lloyd glared harder at the man and Genis answered, "It's Bota, he was the one who tried to take Collette after we left to try and help you at the temple"

She 'ohed' and joined them in glaring at the man.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How long until we are done," Botta questioned, to one of the soldiers.

The Desian foot soldier straightened and answered, "It will take awhile sir, many traps have been set to protect the tree and it will take some time to get to. Also we've discovered a large tower in the center of the island, the team we sent in hasn't reported in"

"Really… I want that tower secured by the time team 3 is done and I expect them both done by the end of tomorrow or there will be hell to pay, I'll be going to see it later"

Suddenly a large explosion went off shaking to whole place.

"What was that?" Botta yelled.

Another soldier ran up to him, "Sir, it was a trap that was set to protect the mana tree, we've lost contact with all of team three

XXXXXXXXXX

Raine was nearly speechless after hearing that, "My god," she said under her breath.

"Professor, what's wrong," Collette asked hearing her.

"A mana tree… I can't believe it, no wonder this place looks so great"

Lloyd scratched his head "Professor, what's a mana tree"

Raine, who never passed up a chance to explain something, went into lecture mode, "A mana tree, is a smaller less pure version of the tree of ever-flowing mana. It does the same, giving the land around it a great deal of mana to live off of while always creating more to replace what it uses. The tree was thought to have died, like many things here on this island, and is priceless in terms of gald. It is said that every 3000 years a mana tree would produce one seed and start to die. The wood from a dieing mana tree is said that it makes the best staffs and magic based weapons to ever exist… Lloyd, are you even listening to me?"

Lloyd looked up and gave her a sheepish smile, "Hehehe, sorry professor" he said.

She sighed, and turned from Lloyd. "We need to stop them,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood from his throne; he knew what that trimmer was, he knew that someday his seals would stop working and people would come snooping. So to protect his most valuable treasures he hid them and placed many traps around it that would awaken him if the time ever came. Walking out of the room he went down to the bottom floor of his tower and what greeted him at the front door made his eyes narrow.

There laying on the ground in a large puddle of blood was five strangely dressed people who had been caught in one of traps, Snapping his fingers five shadow clones appeared and searched the dead bodies while he stood and observed his surroundings. From the looks of things, only the seal that hid the place failed and not the one that kept then place growing without any help from the elements, for some strange reason.

He was broken out of his observations as one of the clones came up and held out five red stones, three swords, and two staffs while another held out a bag of what looked like gold coins. Sealing the coins away, he took the swords and checked the blades but was disappointed to see that they were cheap compared to his own. Strapping one to his side, he sealed the other two away and looked at the staffs. They looked better made but could easily be snapped in half, but nonetheless they were different from what he saw before so he added them to his collection of sealed weapons.

Turning to the clones who were waiting for orders, he said "Pile up the bodies and burn them,"

The clones nodded and piled then up haphazardly before they all sent a seal-less fire dragon jutsu towards the pile and quickly turning them into ash.

After their job was complete they dispelled and sent their memories back to the original, who didn't even flinch seeing the bodies be burnt from five different viewpoints.

Walking towards the clearing where the traps went off he brought his hand up and studied the five little stones; they were perfect spheres and red as blood, not to mention the small amount of power that he could feel from it.

Deciding to find out about them later on he placed them in his weapon pouch that was strapped to his thigh, under his white coat and once again disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared in his signature puff of smoke, on a high branch in a large green tree that dwarfed many other trees.

'What the hell" the thought looking down, 'what happened to the sakura tree I planted here'

His ears twitched as he heard the rustling of leaves and saw another group of soldiers armed with swords and staffs came out along with a larger one who dressed in green and carried a large mace.

"Come on, we have a schedule to keep, lord Botta wants this tree cut down and ready to be transported ASAP" yelled the larger one,

"How are we going to do that?" questioned one, "It's huge"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, this was his land, and no one was going to defile it. It was yet another trait that came from the fox, the need to protect his territory.

Glaring at the 6, he waited as one started to walk up to the tree. This one was carrying a staff and looked like a fucked up wizard.

He watched as the staff wilding soldier stabbed his staff into the ground and started waving his arms. Naruto was surprised to see a circle appear around the man and his chakra levels sore. Instantly he knew that he was trying to attack and he jumped off the tree and towards the man. Moving his pinky finger and opening his hand in a grasping motion a foot long blade jutted out with a metallic 'shink'.

The man never finished his attack as Naruto soon impaled him through the neck with his hidden blade.

"Who the fuck" yelled one of the other soldiers, completely surprised at the sudden appearance and attack of this blond man dressed in white.

Pulling the blade out of the man's neck, it slid back into its place and Naruto looked up at the remaining five and glared. "You dare try and defile my land," he said sharply, in a cold and hateful voice.

"This wont be your land for long, Lord Bota will soon take it," said the green one, sneering.

Naruto frowned and gripped the handle of his stolen sword and pulled it from is case.

"Hey that's one of our swords, where'd you get that," questioned a red soldier.

"From one of your fallen comrades that fell to one of my traps, just as they did" he answered pointing to five badly burnt bodies laying across the clearing in what looked like a crater.

One started to attack but Naruto stopped him by saying, "I wound be careful if I were you, you might just end up like them"

They seemed distracted and Naruto, being an opportunist, disappeared in a blur and stabbed the closest sword wielder in the chest. This made the other swordsmen surround him while the final staff wielder did the same as the last by stabbing his staff into the ground.

The first lunged at Naruto with an overhead slash but Naruto slid around the side and kick him in the knees before quickly standing and bringing his sword down on the soldiers neck, nearly cutting his head off.

The remaining two swordsmen looked frightened at seeing the blonde's speed but lunged anyway. Naruto dodged again by rolling under the swipe but instead of standing, he stabbed the soldier in the foot causing him to let out a loud scream of pain, before Naruto dislodged the blade and used the momentum to bring the sword up and slash up the middle of his face killing him.

"DIE" yelled the final red soldier, attacking Naruto from behind. Only for him to sidestep and jam the blade into the man's back up to the hilt. Suddenly Naruto was his in the gut by a large metal ball and was sent up into the air, forcing him to drop his sword. Flipping himself around in the air and landing on his feet he growled and rubbed his stomach where he had been hit.

"Fuck that stung" he complained in an even voice, seemingly feeling no pain.

Naruto felt another surge of chakra and spun around, cursing himself for forgetting the wizard guy who seemed to be done with his jutsu.

Naruto had to flip away from the area he was at when he felt the ground under him surge. Luckily he did, because a huge spiked stone jutted out of the ground about ten feet high.

Deciding to give the guy a taste of his own medicine, Naruto said, "Earth-dragon-missile" which caused a large stone structure shaped like a dragons head to break out of the ground and shoot multiple 'cannon balls' toward a surprised wizard who was unable to move in time and was crushed. The final soldier turned to escape but another cannon ball headed his way along with a fire dragon jutsu that set the ball of earth ablaze ended his existence before he even took three steps.

Looking at the six bodies he once again created the appropriate amount of clones to search the bodies while he walked towards the massive tree that use to be a sakura tree. Laying a hand on it he was slightly surprised to feel massive amounts of chakra pouring out of the tree but not producing it's own to replace what it used, then it hit him.

Making a single hand sign and pouring a large amount of chakra into his hands, he kneeled down and slammed his palms into the ground making a large opening and a spiral staircase appear out of the ground. Quickly making his way down he came to a large room that held a large red scroll sitting to the side, and two obsidian obelisks sitting in the back. That is what held the seals of the island. The one holding the seal that hid the island looked like it had shattered long ago while the other that kept the island growing and above sea level was cracked and broken from the middle down but held up in the air by the roots of what use to be a sakura tree.

"So that's why you grew so big" he mumbled to himself before thinking 'It's turned itself from a sakura tree, to a chakra tree, while still sending chakra into the land and keeping to growing… but from the looks of the roots…'

He studied the roots, they looked vary old and fragile, with darkening spots, the tree wouldn't last any longer that a year or two as long as things remained unchanged but giving the fact that people were trying to cut it down, he didn't give it more than a few months before it was completely withered.

Turning from the broken obelisks, Naruto opened the scroll, it was the same on he took from Konoha the night of it's destruction, the Forbidden scroll, along with a few added seals to store the other scrolls he took while he had the chance along with his better weapons and precious items.

Unsealing two of his more favored weapons, a curved dagger with a foot long blade, and a black and red katana with a small chain on the end of the handle (Ichigo's Bankai Sword) he hooked the dagger to his other thigh, under his coat and strapped his sword at his waist. After making sure they were secure he sealed the forbidden scroll into a storage seal on his arm to keep it safe after all, it held his most prized possession along with a bunch of other things that he would like to keep.

"Hey boss" he heard on of his clones call from behind him,

Turning around he was greeted by all six of his clones that handed him the things they found on the bodies. This time it was only two red stones, a slightly larger bag of coins, and a few red jelly-like things. But before he could examine anything another clone stopped him and told him "Boss we came down here to tell you another larger group of those soldiers and 5 other people have started fighting, it seems that the 5 want to protect the tree, what should do you want us to do"

Naruto stayed silent while he sealed the jelly and coins away into his arm, after it was done he said, "It doesn't matter, this tree is doomed and it will soon wither and die along with this island, but those 5 you mentioned, they are trying to protect my doomed land and my honor can not leave such a deed go unrewarded… dispel"

The clones went up in smoke leaving Naruto alone in the room. Walking towards the stairs he went up and prepared to meet the 5 who the clones mentioned and probably have his first civil conversation with a human for the first time in awhile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn Desians," grunted Lloyd, who was leaning on his sword.

Raine, who was in better shape, came up to him, "Be still, I'll heal you," she told him.

While that was going on the large group of Desians laughed, "They still think were Desians"

Botta, a large man wearing white and grey robes with golden trim, stood in front of the group with his arms crossed and a smug look plastered on his face.

"You really thought you could stop us from taking this tree?" Botta laughed, "Oh that's rich, and now we have the chosen and her group, could today get any better"

Naruto had stopped just out of sight and listened to them, he didn't know whether to help those protecting the tree or stay and get more information from listening in. In the end his honor won out.

Stepping up the rest of the steps a hush fell over the clearing.

"I can't allow you to harm those people" he spoke, motioning to the 5.

"Who do you think you are, talking to us like that, human?" yelled one of the 'Desians'

Naruto's eyes flashed deep red as he glared at the large group of Desians, making some gulp and step back at the feeling of impending doom,

"You'd better watch your mouth, or else you'll dig yourself an even deeper hole" he said sending a quick burst of concentrated killing intent at the group.

Botta, being the strongest of the group, recovered the quickest and grabbed his sword. It was a red crescent shaped blade with a golden handle. Holding it in a threatening position he said, "I demand you tell me who you are,"

Naruto narrowed his red eyes and sent chakra into them to make them glow before he suddenly disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lloyd and co. was surprised when a blonde haired man dressed in white clothes suddenly appeared from the passage near the tree and protected them. They were amazed when said man just instantly disappeared.

"Who is that?" asked an awestruck Genis.

Raine watched with a similar look, "Amazing" was all she could say.

"At least he's on our side" Lloyd added, while searching around for the guy dressed in white.

Kratos was shocked as well, but said, "We don't know that yet,"

"What do you mean, he said that he wouldn't let them hurt us," Questioned Collette.

But before he could say anything, Botta gasped drawing everyone's attention.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared two feet away from Botta, and quickly gripped Botta's neck, lifting him into the air and cutting off his air way. While he held Botta up in the air, Naruto reared back and punched him twice in the stomach then once in the face, sending him fling back and knocking him into the soldiers who were too surprised to react.

Once again Naruto felt a power surge, spinning around he saw multiple blades of wind soaring towards the chakra tree. Acting quickly, Naruto flashed over to the closest Desian, grabbed his arm and slung him in the way of the attack sending him to a quick death.

Botta scrambled up quickly, holding his injured gut with one hand and his broken nose in the other, "Agh, you bastard, take care of them" he yelled before he and a few others left the scene.

Naruto, who was in the middle of the two groups blurred away and stopped right beside Lloyd with his arms crossed, making the group jump at his sudden appearance,

"Who are you," Lloyd asked in an awed voice with wide-eyes.

Naruto looked to the kid and gave him a fox-like grin, "Names Naruto, but let's take care of them first,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm thinking about changing Naruto's look later, if you have any particular style or want him to adopt some other anime characters wardrobe just tell me and I'll think about it. (I probably will to, just to keep the fans happy)

I'm also thinking about starting a new story and would like some help choosing what's next. I have narrowed the choices down to:

One Piece

Avatar the last airbender

Danny Phantom

I could also try and write a Ben 10 or Codename: Kids Next Door because I don't think I've ever seen one…or at least a good one that stays updated.

Don't worry if I don't write the story you chose, I plan on writing them all at some point


End file.
